


caffeinated

by electrolyte



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, College AU, M/M, barista ish au, jisung hates his job lol jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/pseuds/electrolyte
Summary: In which caffeine doesn't just keep you awake, but it scores you a date with a cute blond barista as well.





	caffeinated

Jaemin has been cooped up in that small café across his apartment block for the fourth time that week, and it was only Thursday. (So yes, he's been there every day.) Ever since the study break for midterms began, he's been doing nothing but downing cups of caffeine and burying his nose in his psychology books. It shocked his circle of friends to see him so studious all of a sudden, but I guess reality hits you hard in the face when you're in your final year of college.

Jaemin yawns for the nth time since he woke up that morning, literally slapping himself in the face to keep himself awake. It was already close to eight in the evening, yet he felt as though he managed to get nothing done. He grumbles frustratingly and slides out of his seat, scurrying to the restroom to splash his face with cold water.

But when he comes back not even two minutes later, the large stack of empty coffee cups that were by his planner is mysteriously replaced by a fresh new one. Jaemin cocks his head, trying to recall if he had ordered a new drink earlier and the thought slipped his mind.

He slides back into his seat and curls his shivering fingers around the warm cup. He brings it up to his eye level as if to inspect it, and notices some messy scribbles in a black sharpie towards the bottom.

**_"You've been drinking way too much coffee, and that's bad for you :( drink this instead, you'll feel better I promise! :)"_ **

Jaemin frowns when he reads that it wasn't coffee, and he feels almost weary to be drinking something from a complete stranger, but it was a really thoughtful gesture and he was slightly desperate to keep awake, so removes the lid and takes a sip.

He isn't sure if there was any magic involved because the moment the warm liquid (which he recognizes as honey lemon) is down his throat, he suddenly feels more awake. His eyes were no longer feeling like dead weights and he felt a little more at ease as compared to his shaking fingers from the abundance of caffeine in his system.

He grins and mentally thanks the kind stranger in his mind, picking up his ballpoint pen with a newfound motivation to continue his revision.

The next day, Jaemin finds himself at the same cafe once more at around noon. The café was already bustling with the lunch time crowd, and Jaemin was lucky enough to have his usual study spot vacant, so he rushes over to said booth towards the back and drops his things before taking his place at the end of the long ass line.

He fumbles with his phone for a good eleven minutes before he finally reaches the counter, and he doesn’t even look at the cashier as he places his order.

“A large honey lemon, please.” Jaemin mumbles as he eyes his thinning wallet.

“No more caffeine for you I guess?” A deep voice comments out of the blue with a slight chuckle, causing Jaemin to almost drop his wallet. He widens his eyes upon realisation and averts his gaze back to the person behind the counter to see a ridiculously handsome blond already scribbling his order on the paper cup. 

“That was you!” Jaemin points out a little too loudly, and clears his throat in slight embarrassment when he realises his tone. “I mean, thank you, for yesterday.”

The blond boy chuckles once more and gives him a little smile that made Jaemin’s heart flutter in the slightest.

“Yes that was me, and it’s no problem.”

“Oh let me pay for that together with this one.” Jaemin says, pulling out more notes from his wallet, but the other boy frowns and refuses to accept his money, making no move to retrieve the dollar bills. They go back and forth about it, almost to the point of arguing, and the blond boy’s colleague noticeably sighs at the next counter.

The blond boy didn’t want to be of a burden any further, so he admits defeat and accepts the cash with a noticeable pout. (He reminds himself to drop the college student a free drink or two later during the day). He tries a different approach, however, and prays in his mind that it doesn’t back fire.

“Fine, but can I at least have your name?”

 “It’s Jaemin.” Said boy smiles as he responds. “Na Jaemin.”

The blond gives a boyish smile of his own in return, a warm feeling pooling around his chest. “Well, Jaemin. My name’s Lee Jeno and while I would love to continue arguing with you about money, I don’t want to get fired so, have a great day!”

Jaemin literally almost giggles at the blond, but opts to give him a nod and a thank you instead in order to not seem like a giddy fangirl. He strides to the other side of the counter to collect his drink, mouthing the other’s name to get used to it, and he decides that he likes the way the name  _Lee Jeno_  rolls off his tongue.

It was about four in the afternoon when a slice of cake suddenly slides into his view and there’s a very familiar blond boy sitting across him. Jaemin drops his pen and eyes the dessert with a quirked brow, unsure of how to feel.

He looks up and gives Jeno the same questioning look. “I didn’t order this.”

“Of course you didn’t,” the other comments. “It’s on me.”

“You didn’t have to though.” Jaemin almost pouts, fingers already reaching towards his wallet. Jeno sees this and tsks, lightly tapping the other’s hand away from his wallet.

“I haven’t seen you eat anything since you came in, and besides, I’m pretty sure you’ve given this café enough business since you stepped in this week.” He jokes.

The student huffs and mumbles out a fine, picking up the fork and digging into the chocolate cake. The sweet flavour awakens his taste buds and the sudden rush of sugar wakes him up a little more. He sighs in content and continues his little feast, ignoring the amused chuckles from the other.

“So, Jaemin.” Jeno calls out and said person simply hums in response, his full attention still on the sweet dessert.

“Let’s make a deal.”

“What kind of deal?” Jaemin responds with a mouthful of cake, and Jeno laughs a little.

“If you get two A’s on your exams, you’re going on a date with me.” The blond boy says and Jaemin almost chokes on his cake upon hearing his request. He quickly swallows his dessert and wipes his lips with a napkin, looking straight back at Jeno afterwards.

His insides were going crazy with the butterflies, but Jaemin gives the other a playful smile in contrast.

“Well then, looks like I wouldn’t need to revise this anymore.” He jokes. Jeno lets out a hearty laugh and gives him a pointed look that makes him let out a chuckle of his own. 

“I’m kidding, but yes I would love to go on a date with you if my brain allows it.”

Jeno’s grin widens and he literally jumps out of his seat with glee.

“Great! All the best then, Jaemin~” The blond coos before getting back to his post by the counter. Jaemin couldn’t count the number of times they’ve caught each other’s shy gazes for the rest of the day, and needless to say, he didn’t get much revising done in his remaining hours.

Three weeks later on a Friday afternoon, Jaemin steps into the same café all dressed up with a cheeky smile gracing his lips. The café was thankfully pretty empty at that point in time, and he pulls out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket as he skips towards a certain blond boy brewing a fresh cup of coffee behind the counter.

“So when do you get off?”

Jeno almost spills the hot liquid on himself from the sudden question, and gives the other a confused look. Jaemin unfolds the paper in front of his eyes proudly and smirks.

“Three A’s and a distinction, baby.”

Jeno didn’t even have to look at the report card before smiling like a fool. He sets down the coffee he was making, unties his apron and within seconds he is by Jaemin’s side with his backpack.

“What about your shift?” Jaemin asks worriedly.

“Nah, Jisung can cover me.” The blond responds before shouting out a quick thanks to the grumbling boy by the coffee machine where Jeno once was.

“Nice.” Jaemin comments and unceremoniously gives Jeno a peck on the cheek out of the blue, causing the latter to chuckle and return the favour. The two exit the café hand in hand, leaving a thoroughly annoyed Park Jisung to curse his colleague under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> the title sucks I know lol leT ME LIVE OK THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DRABBLE FOR ME TO ADD TO MY DRABBLE SERIES ON TWITTER BUT I GOT CARRIED AWAY AND ITS TOO SHORT TO BE A ONE SHOT SO ENJOY THIS DRABSHOT LOL SORRY ITS 3:47AM HAHAHA
> 
> TO ANYONE WHO IS STRUGGLING WITH EXAMS NOW, I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST. LIKE REALLY. YOU'LL DO GREAT YOU'LL DO AMAZING AND EVEN THOUGH I HAVENT STUDIED IN THREE YEARS I WISH YOU ALL GET AMAZING GRADES WEW ENJOY THIS
> 
> ihatejenosomuchhehurtsme


End file.
